bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightforest Troop
'The Brightforest Troop '''is a troop of baboons that originally lived in Tall Trees before briefly being moved to Baboon Island. After Stinger's death, the troop moved back to Tall Trees. Thorn combined this Troop with the Justice and Crookedtree Troops, and as a result, Berry formed the Dawntrees Troop. Overview Hierarchy The hierarchy system, which is organized differently from real baboon troops, in the Brightforest troop is based on the structure of a tree. It is also meritocratic, meaning every baboon starts at the bottom and works their way up. A baboon can begin moving up after their sixth year, and this can be done by completing any number of the Three Feats (''see below). With each completed Feat, an individual baboon will be allowed to rise to the next highest rank. Rank dictates what kind of food a baboon is allowed to eat, with the best food being saved for the higher ranks. Additionally, mating pairs can only consist of baboons who are of the same rank. It is strictly forbidden to have relationships across different ranks. Ranks Crownleaf The Crownleaf is the leader and therefore the highest rank in the Brightforest Troop. The holder is an individual chosen by the troop through voting, in which all members create pebble piles for each candidate. Whichever candidate has the highest pebble count becomes Crownleaf. A baboon can only become a Crownleaf if the former Crownleaf dies, and they must have been a Highleaf previously. Crownleaves oversee the entire troop and make the final decisions on troop matters, i.e. exiling baboons, deciding when to move homes, etc. Crownleaves seek their Council for guidance and support. Council The council consists of the 14 oldest Highleaves and is run by the Crownleaf. They perform their normal Highleaf duties and act as guides and second-in-commands to the crownleaf. Highleaf The second highest rank consisting of baboons who have completed all of the Three Feats, along with their subgroups the Goodleaves and the Starleaf (see below). Highleaves settle disputes, police the troop, oversee food distribution, and along with the middleleaves, fight if necessary. Only Highleaves are permitted to become councilors. Starleaf Held at the same status as Highleaves, the Starleaf interprets omens for the troop sent though occurrences in the world around them, along with signs given to them by their special stones. To obtain this rank, one must pass the Moon Rite. This test requires the possible Starleaf to throw their stones in an arc across the ground and grab the Moonstone with a blindfold on. If they succeed, they become the new Starleaf. Goodleaf Goodleaf baboons help the injured and sick baboons in the troop, and are considered to be on the same status level of Highleaves. How to obtain this rank is currently unknown. Middleleaf The rank just below Highleaf, consisting of baboons who have completed two of the Three Feats. Middleleaves are the hunters and gatherers of the troop, and along with Highleaves, are allowed to fight. Lowleaf The second lowest rank, consisting of baboons who have only completed one of the Three Feats. Gatherers of berries, nuts, fruit, and any other food that doesn't require hunting. Also responsible for the care of the troop's infants, and are under no circumstances allowed to fight. Deeproot The lowest rank within the troop. This title is held by baboons younger than six years and adults that have not completed any of the Three Feats. These baboons fetch bedding, rummage for scraps, and clean up after the others. Must obey all higher ranks. Temporary/Unofficial Ranks Strongbranches The Strongbranch rank was a temporary rank created by Stinger. Baboons are given this title by displaying the utmost loyalty to Stinger, along with passing a Strongfeat named by him. This rank can be obtained by any baboon, regardless of rank. Strongbranches hold power over any of the lower ranked baboons. By Stinger's word, the Strongbranch rank had replaced the Council, which briefly disbanded. By the end of Blood and Bone, the Strongbranch band was disbanded by Thorn after Stinger was killed with it's members being exiled for aiding Stinger. Driftleaf Driftleaf was formerly a rank founded by Stinger to control the other residences in the Bravelands. This rank would've been abolished along with the Strongbranches after Stinger was defeated and succeeded by Thorn. The Three Feats The Three Feats are the tree tasks baboons must perform to climb up the social ladder. They could be held within a period of three consecutive days. Curiously, cheating on the Feats is allowed and there are no punishments for it. Once a baboon fails a feat, they are not allowed to retry. Stealing an Egg From a Flesh-Eating Bird The first Feat requires a baboon to steal an egg from a bird of prey before the moon is full. Crocodile River Feat The second feat is crossing a river filled with crocodiles before sundown. This feat is watched by members of the former Council to confirm completion of the Feat. Baboon Duel The final Feat is a duel between two baboons in the Glade of Duels on the Duel Stone. The first baboon to fall off the stone and hit the floor loses, while the winner is promoted to the next highest rank Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Troops Category:Groups Category:Stubs Category:Families